Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric bicycle rear derailleur and a battery bracket for an electric bicycle rear derailleur.
Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electrical components or devices to make it easier for the rider to operate the bicycle. Examples of such bicycle electrical components include suspensions, transmission devices (e.g., derailleurs, internally geared hubs, etc.) and seatposts. Such bicycle electrical components require electricity from a power source, such as a wheel hub generator and/or a battery. Typically, the power source is mounted remotely from the electrical components. As a result, electrical wires are routed along the bicycle frame between the electrical components and the battery. Also these bicycle electrical components can be interconnected to communicate with electrical wires or through wireless communications. Wireless bicycle electrical components are advantageous in that electrical wires connecting bicycle electrical components to each other can be omitted.